


Je vous souhaite rien d’autre que le meilleur

by nihlus



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movies)
Genre: F/M, a peaceful post-breakup meeting, i apologize for my attempt at writing Southern accents, i'm clearly no good at them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 15:06:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nihlus/pseuds/nihlus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When they meet each other for the first time in months, it’s strangely calm. It’s no longer the torrential love affair that they’re known for, and it comes easily to each other to smile, and start talking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Je vous souhaite rien d’autre que le meilleur

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble that I wrote for pocketfullofaces on tumblr, aka Remy for my Rogue muse on tumblr. We're following comicverse on this, where they broke up and everything. 
> 
> This is pretty much a what-happens-after-they-break-up. Also, go say hi to pocketfullofaces, she's awesome.
> 
> Okay so the accents; I know, it's all over the place, and they're different for the two characters. Since I wrote this for pocketfullofaces, I wrote her Remy based on the way that she RPs him, therefore his accent came into play. Also, his backstory came into play as well, and her Remy is with Logan right now. So yep. Don't ask why, just accept it and move on c:
> 
> Ya = you, 'n = and, Ah = I, fer = for.

When they meet each other for the first time in months, it’s strangely calm. It’s no longer the torrential love affair that they’re known for, and it comes easily to each other to smile, and start talking.

Rogue isn’t afraid of her options anymore, and Remy isn’t giving her the options that sound suspiciously like lies. They’re smiling – and they’ve given each other up. They’ve given each other up, and they’re sitting at the little café just a few miles from where the other lives, and they’re enjoying a simple coffee. Rogue orders their drinks for them. A black coffee, one sugar for him, and a cappuccino for her. Order number in hand, she instinctively knows that he would be sitting outside, and he is. Remy always did like eating alfresco, watching the world go by from his seat. Leaping up upon seeing her, he pulls out her chair, and she smiles, taking her seat. “It’s been a while.” He reaches for her hand, which he kisses. The same Remy from years ago, albeit less eager to please. He’s a lot more relaxed now, a lot less focused on making _her_ happy, sacrificing his own happiness. It was heartwarming.

She nods slowly in agreement. “You look good, Remy. And ‘gain, congratulations.” She nodded towards his ring. She’d known about it a while back – he’d gotten engaged, even invited her to the wedding and everything. At the time, it felt odd to sit there and watch a previous flame get married right in front of her, the last of her tears spent for Remy LeBeau that night when she’d gotten home, her first smile for Remy LeBeau Howlett given when she shook his hand just hours before. He’s still pulling off the same slightly scruffy but strangely suitable look, the same brown trenchcoat, if a little new. He shrugs a little, a grin at the corner of his mouth, his eyes falling on his ring, expression softening immediately as he smiled.

“Merci, chere. I’m glad ya came to that, actually. Wasn’t entirely sure that ya’d accept.” She shrugs, returning the smile, remembering the conflicted emotions she’d felt when she saw the names on the wedding invitation.

“When it’s two important people in m’life – Ah can’t say no. And it’d be rude.” The waitress comes over, their orders in hand. “Got your usual, by the way.” He thanks the waitress on their behalf, and stirs in the sugar, nodding his own thanks as he takes a sip. For a moment, the two of them focus on their coffees, a quiet distraction from the recent past.

“Have ya found it?” She looks up for a moment, and raises an eyebrow. “I mean, last time we talked, ya were tryn’a find yourself. I heard that ya said the same thing when it came t’Erik.” She sets down her coffee, feeling mildly invaded. That conversation was private, but she wasn’t entirely surprised that he knew. He was good at obtaining information that way, and it probably came as no shock to anyone when she’d split with Erik. She pauses for a moment, shaking her head, and he says a soft “Ah”, as the cup was set down.

“T’be honest, Rem, Ah don’t think Ah’ll ever really find m’self.” Her finger is tracing the rim of the cappuccino cup, licking the foam off before turning her attention to Remy, who was now looking at her, slightly worried. “It’s fine, Rem. Really. Ah can handle things, and eventually things will be alrigh’. Ah’m more interested in you sugar; how’ve things been goin’ for you and your favourite man?”

It brings a smile to Remy’s face, and that’s all she can ask for. She knows that he knows that she’s trying to deflect the attention away from the subject; they’d talked about it before, and it only went about in circles. As much as they both knew that talking about it helped, it was something that she had to do on her own. Discover who she really was, without any external influence that would have occurred if she’d talked to him. She sits and listens and sips, listening to the progress that he’s made in his life. A new home. A new family, with a little adorable corgi as their baby. He talks about the worries that he has for his husband, how great it is that they understand each other, even a few of the insecurities that the both of them have. By the time he’s done, it’s gone well into dinner time, and it’s time that they both left.

As they leave the coffeehouse however, walking back to where Remy had parked, his arm is wrapped around her shoulder, pulling her close. “Chere, listen ta me. Being one of my favourite people, I care ‘bout you, ‘n I need ya t’listen. You listened ta me tonigh’ when I talked ‘bout Logan. Now it’s m’turn t’listen. Knowin’ ya, I’m worried. I know ya said that everythin’s fine, ‘n ya don’t need m’help, ‘n I can respect that. But if ya ever need someone, ya know that I’m always here fer ya, righ’?”

She nods, swallowing the small lump that was starting to grow in her throat. Still the same concern that he always had for people he found important. She feels him kiss the top of her head, and she savours it while she can. They stop at the new motorcycle that he’s got for himself, and she can’t help but admire it for a moment. “Thank you, Rem. For just…comin’ out, talkin’ today. It’s been really good t’see you, and Ah know that Ah’ve lied in the past, but Ah’m glad t’see you doin’ alrigh’ for yourself, Ah really am.” He smiles, and hugs her tightly, and she can only hold onto him in return.

“Merci, Anna Marie. Merci beaucoup. Cela signifie tout pour vous entendre dire que.” She stands back, watching him rev the bike, before he rides off, waving his goodbyes as she watches him disappear into the streets. Hand falling back to her side when Remy can’t be seen anymore, she sighs, and sits by the curb, staring at the cobblestone pavements for a few moments. Even though they had changed, he was still the same Remy she knew, and she knew that he wouldn’t change the way he was, not for the world. He would always mean the world to her, and even if she fell short along the way, she was glad that she had that chance. Dusting off her gloves and jeans, Rogue smiled to herself, walking home, closing the chapter on their broken selves, and walking into their better futures.

**Author's Note:**

> je vous souhaite rien d’autre que le meilleur = I wish you nothing but the best  
> Cela signifie tout pour vous entendre dire que = it means everything to hear you say that
> 
> kinda used google translate since I don't speak French. let me know if the translation's off!
> 
> as usual, concrit would be very welcome!


End file.
